Golden Auditorium
The Golden Auditorium is a prestigious music school, located in Melody, the realm of music. The headmistress of the school is a friend of Daphne. Overview The school is gold, circular and surrounded by many trees. It has teal steps which leads into a wide front porch that is almost completely enclosed by golden walls where the structure is a bit wavy.The door is in the middle, and golden walls circle and decorate the majority of the building, there are windows on the top level and roof, as well as a round magenta ball on the very top. Locations *'Entrance hall' - In the entrance hall of the auditorium are statues of famous personalities such as a conductor named Silimandro and LePhobus one of the first and most famous violinists. *'Concert hall' - The concert hall serves the students of the Golden Auditorium for rehearsals. There are many rare instruments, such as the Shining Wings of the Malorix Fairies, whose tones create spring colors, or a magic violin whose tones are visible through color reflections. *'Pandemonium Cave' - It is a legendary place and an elaborate system of caves deep underground the school. The Pandemonium Sprites are said to reside in it. School Uniform The students are both males and females. They have various hair colors. The males wear blue coats and white polo shirts in them. They have blue pants too. The girls mostly has their hair tied upwards with ponytails, and some of them wear headbands. They wear detailed blue and purple dresses also. Series Season 6 In "The Golden Auditorium", Daphne announces to her students that she has received special permission to visit the auditorium. When the Winx and Daphne arrive at the school, Musa demonstrates her knowledge of the musicians that are displayed there as statues. Daphne then introduces her old friend Diletta, the auditorium's headmistress. Diletta greets them and asks if she could speak to Daphne in private. While Daphne and Diletta discuss about the incident that happened at Linphea College, the Winx went to explore the school. They enter a music hall where there were several people playing music, Musa explains the various instruments that are situated there. When Caramel questions Musa on the auditorium's considerable distance from everything else, Musa discloses a legend in which there is a cave system located beneath the school that housed the Pandemonium Sprites - creatures that possessed a deafening shriek that carries the capacity to shatter glass. Selina summons the pandemonium sprites and they attack the Winx, unleashing their deafening cry. Musa lures them away from the music hall with music into the cavern Tecna located, Musa then subdues them with her voice. And because of their smart thinking they earned their Bloomix. Using their newly found powers, Tecna and Musa vanquishes the pandemonium sprites once and for all. Diletta then expresses her gratitude and reveals that their song they had created will forever be remembered as it echos throughout the auditorium. Comics #126: The Magic Exhibition That is when Musa finally reveals to her friends a golden piece of paper and, when asked, she explains that it is an official summon for an evening concert being held at the Golden Auditorium back on her homeworld of Melody. It so happens that she had been chosen to represent Alfea there and the Winx naturally cheer for their friend, and even volunteer to help her prepare for her big night. In fact, Faragonda has the Winx called into her office a few hours before the concert to tell her that, after talking with Diletta, the head director of the Golden Auditorium, the Winx will be able to accompany Musa for support. Naturally, Musa thanks Faragonda as the Winx surround their friend to assure her that they will be there to support her to the fullest. Musa then promises to do her best to try and not disappoint everybody. Meanwhile, in Cloud Tower, Selina and the Trix watch the Winx through their Magic Eye, disgusted at their happiness. This time, though, Stormy has come up with a plan to ruin Musa's big day, which prompts Icy to demand Selina to find and call upon a creature terrible enough to capture the Winx, giving them the opening they need to conquer the Golden Auditorium. Adhering to Icy's orders, Selina calls forth the Legendarium and flips through its pages until she comes across the page of the evil and powerful Fossegrim that resides in the lake underneath the Auditorium. Later that day, the Winx arrive at the Golden Auditorium just before Musa's big performance. Unfortunately, just as Musa prepares herself backstage, the Fossegrim bursts into the room playing his fiddle. Its melody entrances Musa, allowing for the Fossegrim to whisk her away back into his lair. Soon after splitting up, Flora and Stella are the first to arrive at the lake, only to find Musa trapped within a cube of dark magic. As the Fossegrim positions his fiddle under his chin and draws the bow towards its strings, Flora fires a bundle of vines in his direction to snatch the fiddle away. Unfortunately, she was a moment too late as the Fossegrim was able to play one note on his fiddle and he uses the dark power within that note to drastically raise the water-level of the entire lake. Powerless, the Fossegrim swears that the Winx will pay for all this but Bloom taunts him as he is now up against all six of the Winx. Aisha then gives Musa the honor of dealing the final blow to the Fossegrim, which she does happily with her Crystal Voice spell. With the Fossegrim defeated, the Winx rejoice as Selina and the Trix are left frustrated at yet another failure. Icy takes this out on Selina by threatening her, claiming that it would be better for her if she used her Legendarium to evoke a monster worthy of its name. After everything has blown over, Musa returns to the stage and performs her song, which earns her a standing ovation from the crowd once she finishes. The Winx and Ho-Boe then rush on stage to praise Musa on a wonderful performance, with Ho-Boe specifically expressing his pride in his daughter and claiming that her performance was one of magic. Category:Schools Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Winx Club Category:Melody Category:Magic Dimension Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Comics